Reclination orthoses, also called vertebrate extension orthoses, essentially consist of a rigid splint element, which runs along the spine (“reclinator”), which is pressed to the spine via straps and bandages, which embrace the patient's body while being under tension to provide a supporting effect at that location. Known reclination orthoses encompass the shoulder areas by means of two shoulder straps, and pull the shoulders backwards when worn. Through the interaction of the shoulder straps, the reclinator, and body-embracing bandage the patient's spine is mechanically stabilized, and the shoulder area and upper thoracic spine area is straightened up in particular. The tighter the shoulder straps are tensed, the more the shoulders are pulled backwards, which straightens out the upper body. The key support aspect of known reclination orthoses is effected in the area of the upper vertebrae of the chest up to the vertebrae of the neck. However, in the case of degenerative disorders of the spine, particularly in case of osteoporosis, i.e. a weakening of all bodies of the vertebra, it becomes necessary to mechanically support the spine in the area of the lower vertebrae of the chest, the vertebrae of the loin and/or of the sacral bone, and to straighten it out, if necessary. Known reclination orthoses are yet unable to realize this in an adequate manner.
In addition, a complex structure, and a rigid elaboration of the bandages and tension straps, which are merely designed to provide a specific supporting effect but which do not adequately allow a custom adjustment to a specific indication position, to therapeutic requirements, and/or to any given anatomic conditions are disadvantageous in known reclination orthoses. In particular, the supporting effect fails to materialize depending on the movement phase when patients move, because known reclination orthoses are unable to adequately follow the movements. Moreover, patients have difficulties in applying known reclination orthoses, because they are unable to excert the mechanical force, particularly the traction or tension, required to attain the straightening and supporting effect. This constitutes a particular handicap for older patients.